legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Max (Pokemon)
Max (Japanese: マサト Masato) is a young boy from the anime and a former traveling companion of Ash. He is not a Pokémon Trainer and he did not own any Pokémon during the entire Advanced Generation series. He is the younger brother of May and the son of Norman—the Petalburg Gym Leader—and Caroline. Character In his debut episode, Max was presented somewhat of a know-it-all who was proud of his book smarts. For example, in In the Knicker of Time!, Max did not approve of how Ash had used Pikachu in battle and spent a portion of the episode lecturing him on what he thought was a better way to command the Pokémon. But despite this attitude, Max was not a close-minded person and was always eager to learn about Pokémon first-hand. He would become particularly excited when he could experience a Pokémon's move or Ability, such as Jigglypuff's Sing or Sharpedo's Rough Skin. Over the course of the Advanced Generation series, Max went under Brock's tutelage for real-world knowledge of Pokémon and how to care for them. He developed a friendly relationship with Brock, though he did adopt Misty's habit for yanking Brock by the ear whenever Brock saw a pretty woman. Despite getting off to a rocky start with Ash, Max truly admires him and has proven it on numerous occasions. Over time, Max saw how Ash's unorthodox battle strategies could be beneficial, and by the end of his travels through Kanto, Max was no longer criticizing Ash's battling style. He shares a deep bond with his older sister May, and their bond only grew stronger while they traveled together through Hoenn with Ash and Brock. He is very proud of May's accomplishments as a Pokémon Coordinator, and is always cheering for her when she takes part in a Pokémon Contest. However, the siblings were occasionally aggressive towards each other, like when Max told Harley embarrassing stories about May. Max taking care of Norman's Slaking occurred in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker, when May asked Jirachi to "get rid of the problem," referring to the large pile of candy in the room. Jirachi, who was reading Max's thoughts, teleported May away, which suggests that Max had been thinking that May was the real problem. Despite their arguments, the two siblings care for each other very much. The question of Max's starter Pokémon was raised a number of times while he was traveling in Hoenn. Between the Hoenn starters, he said that he would have chosen a Treecko. However, in Having a Wailord of a Time, he commented that he could really receive anything. Not knowing who his starter would be led to some of the conflict with his doppelgänger, whose name was also Max, in Maxxed Out!. At the end of that episode, he stated that Max is lucky that he already knows the Pokémon he will start his training with. Max finally did meet his future partner in Do I Hear a Ralts? when he befriended a weakened Ralts. Wanting to demonstrate that he could be responsible for a Pokémon, he took care of it and brought it to a Pokémon Center with a little help from Snorunt. Max and Ralts parted ways at the end of the episode. Gallery 8f7.gif 200px-Max_and_Corphish.png 200px-Max_Munchlax.png 200px-Max_Ralts.png 200px-Max_Shroomish.png 200px-Max_Shuppet.png 220px-Max_Brock_ears.png 1506a5a857de6cea710e79796c3c31cafaacc0b5_00.gif 88904a.jpg 147083-pokemon-angry-max.gif 147106-pokemon-max-afraid.jpg 147114-pokemon-max-holding-his-poknav.jpg 609600_1293852253748_full.jpg 695192_1303342749382_full.jpg 1062343_1340815310450_full.jpg 1104563_1345483233755_full.png 1532601-images.jpg 12279175940094.jpg 12279181000093.jpg AG111.jpg CDnlBLtWoAA-ueI.jpg close_up_of_maxs_face_crying_because_his_dad_lost_to_ash_in_pokemon.jpg de98c9468d447c0d00f3d9efae59f714.gif.jpg e156441990debbb3c4c4292993bd10148447df89_hq.jpg giphy3 max.gif Max_(Pokemon).jpg max_crying_with_his_head_down_and_his_back_faced_to_a_wall_in_pokemon.jpg max_running_to_take_a_dip_in_pokemon.png max_with_watery_eyes_holding_torchic_in_pokemon.jpg Max-max-masato-21219574-451-339.jpg Max-Pokemon-1374438502-20529.jpg max-pokemon-advanced-9937.jpg max-pokemon-destiny-deoxys-3.09.jpg max-pokemon-jirachi-wish-maker-2.8.jpg max-pokemon-lucario-and-the-mystery-of-mew-87.1.jpg max-pokemon-ranger-and-the-temple-of-the-sea-8.24.jpg max-pokemon-the-mastermind-of-mirage-pokemon-9.22.jpg PkZe.gif Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(10).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(11).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(12).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(13).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(14).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search(15).png Screenshot_2019-04-11 max pokemon - Google Search.png tumblr_ma0ri0tgCE1rrkoj1o2_250.gif tumblr_mqo51ej39l1szx1oxo1_500.gif tumblr_mwu15cLOWQ1ruyj56o1_500.gif tumblr_n91purio161qfe404o1_500.png tumblr_ot31uxKtsC1vgzd4so2_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Sibling Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Amy Birnbaum Category:Kidnapped Characters